


Bright Red Knights

by hylianNerd



Series: Death definitely isn't the end [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and i dont know how to tag properly, and shenanigans ensue, and then dave and rose move in the equivalent of the lab, and yeah, basically the meteor trolls are ghosts, i was half asleep, its sort of shitty, yeah im sorry about that i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianNerd/pseuds/hylianNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave Strider moves in some old creepy house with his sister, the last thing he expects is to find a bunch of quite... special ghosts. </p>
<p>And especially  to become bros with one of them.</p>
<p>(Honestly, he knew something would be fucked up with this house.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i just like ghosts aus, i can't do anything about it. ;-; so yeah, here, have some shitty prologue. (and soon enough fic.)

=== > Be the cool kid.

Your name is Dave Strider, and how much you have a bad feeling about this house.

You look up at the grey, clouded sky, just amazed by the irony of the situation - this could be some shitty horror movie background, with the old, practically rotten building and the wild plants ruling over the garden. It would probably rain later, which just made the whole thing more ironic. You glanced at your sister Rose behind your shades and took the bags you left on the ground earlier, starting to head towards the door. You’re not just going to stare at the pathetic excuse of a house you’ll live In from now on for ages, right? You can see from the corner of your eye that she’s following you, holding her purple mallet with one hand and a book in the other. After all, you both decided it would be better not to bring too much things. Your old stuff made you remember shit, and that’s not good.

You open the old door with one hand, shivering as you get inside. It was dark, a bit too much for your liking, and there was still some furniture in there. In what seemed like the hall/living room, a big red and gold carpet was laying on the floor, dusty from the lack of maintenance. Two just as dusty, dark green seats where there too, along with an old wood table, and all together, it looked straight from some Victorian scenery. 

\- Huh. Doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be, you say neutrally. 

\- Yes, these seats look really comfortable. And as I told you, there aren't any holes in the roof, Dave. 

Rose smirks as you roll your eyes – even though she can’t actually see you rolling them, you’re sure she can picture you doing so. 

\- I'm sure as hell there’s ghosts or some shit, though. Have you just seen the place? I can already picture Egbert coming here with some vacuum to pretend he’s a Ghostbuster or something. And then we’ll have to deal with his shitty movie taste bullshit, because he’ll want to watch them again just to make sure how to properly catch a ghost with a vacuum.

\- That’s a possibility, indeed, but now we should choose our rooms, shouldn't we? 

She gives you her trademark Lalonde Eyebrow Raising and Slight Smile® and you nod, heading to some darker hallway. You notice Rose closing the door behind as she heads to another hallway, and you shrug, you could explore this part of the house by yourself. There isn’t a lot on the walls – nothing at all, to be honest – or any other furniture by now. Soon enough, you kick a door with the tip of your shoe and you start to think the latter owners might have lied about the “all furniture included” part of the deal. Oh well. You could probably sleep on one of the seats, after you make sure there isn't some kind of suspicious… stuff on them. After all, you wouldn’t have your things back, anyways. You might as well get used to the Victorian bullshit.

Your eyes scan the room again; not too big, with a bed in the corner, a drawer, a desk, and a bookcase. “Looks like I found my room pretty quickly,” you mutter to yourself as you put your bags on the bed, looking around again. You swear you heard footsteps, but then again, it was probably just Rose.  
There was nothing to worry about, right? 

=== > Be the grumpy asshole.

First, you’re not a grumpy asshole. Second, your name is Karkat Vantas, get used to the program already. 

You looked suspiciously at the two figures outside from the window; sure they couldn't see your transparent form practically glaring at them by now. They were going to move here, and that wasn't anywhere near something good. Maybe you could tell the others, but they would find out soon enough and hell if you knew where they were.

It could be tolerable.

But then, the douchebag with sunglasses was heading to your room and holy fucking shit he’s going to stay there. You mumble shit to yourself for a few minutes, before starting to wonder how you could get him to leave, or maybe both of them, things are just fine right now and you don’t need stupid living people to come and mess up all that fake peacefulness it took you so long to set up. 

You’re not going to let them stay here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, shit goes down in the next chapter, don't worry, but now it's still building up and shit. uwu

=== > Continue to be the grumpy as- Karkat Vantas. 

Yes, you are still Karkat, and you are currently trying your best at scaring this stupid human. Walking around the room, whispering scary shit, hell, even closing the lights? No, nothing. He has his stupid ear things on, and apparently that was soundproof, and those stupid sunglasses probably make the room seem like the lights are closed anyways. Of course, you could always try to throw stuff around, that is, if you weren’t sure he wouldn’t even notice. Hmph, stupid douchebag.

You give up for now, deciding to warn the others instead. It’s much easier to look for them now that you can pass through the walls and all that shit, even though it still freaks you out, so you don’t do it unless it’s an emergency. 

And hell fucking yeah, this one. 

=== > How about checking how the badass hipster cool kid is going?

You are now Dave Strider, and this place is hella weird. 

Why the fuck did you find a shit ton of cheesy romances novels in the bookcase, and also a shit ton of sweaters and a shit ton of weird things in general.

The weirdest thing is a photo, an old Polaroid, nothing especially important.

There was four persons, about your age, you’d say; there where are really different, and they all seemed somehow familiar. You just felt like you already saw them before, like you could just look up from the picture and greet them. You spent a few minutes just studying it, and you just brought yourself to like it.

There was this guy on the left; he seemed sort of angry, eyes narrowed and frowning. He had dark hair, probably the messier you've ever seen; he was wearing a baggy shirt, and just looking away.

The girl next to him seemed pretty short, and had fierce ginger hair and weird red glasses, and had quite the lot of freckles on her cheeks. She had a sad grin, but you could definitely imagine her having a shit eating, totally creepy smile. She wore a teal shirt, and you thought she looked pretty cool.

The other guy next to her was literally tiny, with way too pale skin, and way too dark bags under his eyes. You were pretty sure they were a dark crimson, but you couldn't exactly tell, as his hair was tilted down and he was crossing his arms, looking away as well. His hair was also dark, and still messy, but far from the other. You also noticed after a while he was wearing one of the sweaters you found in the drawer, and it slightly freaked you out; you were too cool to have a mental breakdown.

The last kiddo, a tall girl with a pretty red dress, had a nice pixie cut and motherly features, and you could totally imagine her behaving like one of those polite and civilized ladies that could easily kill you if you pissed them off. She had a neutral expression, and seemed like the most “normal” person in the picture, whatever the hell being normal meant.   
You just put the picture back where you found it, and sat on the bad, deciding to work on some sick beats instead, and you’re still doing it right now.

=== > Go back to being Kitten or something.

You find Kanaya sitting on her usual seat, apparently reading one of your books again. (They were pretty much the last thing the others decided to read usually, but some well written romance couldn't hurt.) 

\- Did you notice them? Did you just fucking notice them?! 

Why are you so angry? No idea, but your fists are clenched and you’re shaking ever-so-slightly. Probably because they just invaded your house, they just fucked up everything in less than five seconds and it makes you mad. You don’t want to deal with actually living people, you have Kanaya and Gamzee and Terezi and that’s just fine. (Well, you don’t really talk to the two latter by now, but still.) 

\- Karkat, will you please calm down. Yes, I noticed them, but there is no need to be angry. It might even make things less boring, she replies quietly.

\- No, it won’t! That fucking shitlicking douchebag just decided my room is his and he’s messing with all my stuff and he just looks like so much of an insufferable prick I can’t- I mean- augh! 

You were gesturing at nothing in particular all this time, and your friend just raises an eyebrow, and soon goes back to reading the book.

\- They won’t stay long if they find out about us, I am sure.

You could hear the slightest tone of sadness in her calm voice.

\- But they don’t! I've tried!

\- Try harder, and later. Maybe they were simply busy, Karkat. 

You pout and cross your arms. Fucking living people. 

=== > Let’s check on the shitlicking douchebag again.

Nothing new here. You’re still working on your sick beats, and wondering if you should check up on Rose. 

You’re pretty sure you just heard someone yelling in the living room, and shit like that usually isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was about to say level instead of chapter in the beginning notes, i think i need take a break from video games ^^;


End file.
